Electronic dog training collars that provide warning sounds, followed by some form of punishment for the purpose of training dogs not to engage in nuisance barking are well known. This type system is activated when a dog's barking sound is picked up from the dog's throat area by a sound-sensing device located on a dog collar. This type device does not allow a user selectable time delay before corrective action, currently thought to be desirable. This type device also does not allow a user a selectable option to apply correction only at night when barking is most objectionable.
Electronic dog training collars that provide warning sounds, followed by some form of punishment for the purpose of training dogs to stay within an established area are also well known. This type system is activated when a collar based radio receiver picks up a signal transmitted through a buried wire antenna. This type device does not provide a method for allowing the dog to return to within the established area in the event he escapes, without receiving correction.
A third type of electronic dog training collar provides warning sounds, then some form of punishment only when perceived behavioral problems are visually detected by the dog owner who activates a radio transmitter contained within a hand held radio transmitter enclosure. This signal, in turn, is received by a dog collar based radio receiver and the correction sequence is initiated. Some training collars of this type have a tilt switch which senses whether a dog is moving or standing still (pointing). This training method may allow dog owner frustration to enter into the training process which can result in over correction, causing additional behavioral problems.
In all of the above-described systems, warning sounds are provided by a buzzer or loud speaker. Punishment stimuli include electronic stimulation, loud and/or high-pitched sounds, chemical sprays, and flashing lights.
The inventor of the present invention discovered through intensive field work with dogs, that with the use of accelerometers, an associated microprocessor containing unique software algorithms, and supporting circuitry, the detection of heretofore undetectable and undesirable behaviors such as digging and jumping up on people and/or objects is practical. After detection the microprocessor directs the system to provide owner prerecorded voice warning, and if selected, an optional electronics based stimulus.
Acceleration-sensitive motion analyzers use acceleration sensors that are attached to an object under study which can continuously monitor the motion of the object. Accelerometers are used in such diverse areas as industrial, medical, railway, automotive and aerospace engineering. The accelerometers used in these devices may detect either or both, dynamic and static acceleration, and are capable of providing electrical output signals to a microprocessor and/or a data recorder.